How to fall in love
by sassywinchester
Summary: AU, Blaine, An accountant, who never quite grew out of his awkward teenage years, finds himself with a dating coach - who happens to be his high school crush as well, enter Kurt Hummel. (Based on a Hallmark channel original movie)
1. Prom 2003

_A/N so this is based on a hallmark original movie I saw, really liked the idea of Kurt and Blaine having this story. Kurt and Blaine are both 25, and they live in ohio, Singing isn't a part of their life's and Glee club isn't a thing either. I'm not sure when my other stories will be updated, or if they even will, I know sorry. I am positive that this story will actually be finished because I like it a lot and I've already written most of it. I don't own anything, even though I wish I did. Reviews and messages are appreciated._

* * *

_10 years ago..._

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to walk you up to the porch?" His mother ask as she pulls her red ford into the driveway, He ignores her and grabs the rear-view mirror, pulling it to stare at his teeth and adjust his thick rimmed glasses.

"I don't have any thing stuck in my teeth do I?" He turns to his mother and asks, his voice sounds panicked and his hands are sweating as he wipes them on his suit pants.

"Let me see." She replies fondly leaning in to look closer "Nope. All clear." she flashes him a smile and touches one of the hairs that's gone awry. He breathes deeply and mutters to himself running his palms all the way along his thighs.

"Oh, Honey. You look so handsome. You're gonna have a great time with each other. You'll see." She smiles again and grabs his hand too stop the movement."Oh, and I want a picture of you two." She starts rummaging in the side compartment.

"Mom, no." He whines tilting his head hopping that would still work on her. "Oh, come on please." She's got that hopeful look in her eyes which means, by now, he has no choice "Just one."

He stutters for a minute and his eyes flash back to the porch "O-OK." He unbuckles his seatbelt, "but you promised you'd let me walk to the door by myself."

"I know, I know. I'll be right here in the car." she puts her hands on the wheel to try and calm him down. "Waiting." and she nods at him to leave, because she can see he's getting hesitant.

He stands up out of the car and brushes his suit down, leans by the window to check he hasn't left anything then takes a deep breath.

"OK." He says to himself as he walks up to the porch steps, he looks back at his mother who's smiling reassuringly and waving him on. He's suddenly at the door, and he can smell the foreign fragrance of someone else's home, his hand hovers of the wood before he knocks '_Come on, you can do this_.' He knocks three times and then wonders if it was loud enough, or if there was a doorbell, or what if he's already left?

His thoughts are put to a stop when the door opens and- the most beautiful boy he's ever seen is standing there is a tight purple shirt with black jeans and high tops. "Hi, Kurt." He says smiling at the boy, as he swings on the door slightly.

"Blaine! You're..." His eyes go down, Blaine's suit, "...so dressed up." And that's when Blaine realises he looks like he's dressed for a wedding and Kurt looks like he's headed out clubbing. Kurt laughs "Are you trying to make me look bad?" He jokes grinning at Blaine, Who's face has suddenly dropped. "It was a joke." Kurt mutters smile fading.

Blaine stutters again and then holds out the white and red roses he got "Uh- this is- this is for you" He smiles again as Kurt takes a hold of it.

"Thanks! They're beautiful..." He turns and puts it straight down on the table by the door.

"Um- so are you, Are you ready to go?" Blaine asks, he has his hands grasped in front of him, like his father said, '_always present yourself formally to those you hold affection towards.'_

Kurt looks hesitant, "Yeah, I told everybody to meet us out in front of the gym." He leans his back against the wall and nods casually.

Blaine's face falls, then he fakes a smile "Oh,Every-everybody?" He asks softly his face is crinkled in confusion. Kurt looks dead straight at Blaine,

"I invited a bunch of friends to come with us, I thought it would be fun to go as a big group." He grins again and rocks up on his toes then back on his heels, Blaine nods. "Don't you think?" He tilts his head looking hopeful at him,

"...Yeah." Blaine replies only slight disappointment showing.

Blaine mother is standing in front of them clutching a camera two her chest, her smile is huge as she instructs them to move in closer from where they're awkwardly standing already a meter apart, The both hesitantly step closer they're shoulders brush and Blaine looks over at Kurt.

"Smile Blaine." His mother comments as she presses down on the flash.

* * *

_Now..._

Blaine's sat at his desk, he looks different now, but not by a lot. He still has those thick glasses and his hair is still plastered to his head in 8 inches of gel. Yet the muscles under his shirt show a different story to his stumpy high school figure and the slight evidence of stubble is also a big milestone. He glances up at the couple sitting in front of him, "so the software we issued you with records invoices, it keeps everything organised, so when tax time comes it's a snap." He smiles at himself, because really that's as far as his humour goes. "It saves time for me, and money for you."

"Um- where do I enter that information?" the woman opposite him ask as she looks behind the little girl perched on her lap who looks exactly like her.

"In fact, Clare has volunteered to be my billing department." her husband states, smiling at the two.

"well, I can walk you through it, if you want?" Blaine replies looking between the two "You just have to remember to enter all your set up expenses because they're all deductible." He explains trying to maintain eye contact with both parties.

"Will do, thank you." Clare replies grinning at Blaine. "These are beautiful, are they all the same photographer?" She asks gesturing the the row of framed photos hanging behind Blaine. He turns and glances at them,

"Yes, they are... actually, its um- me." He smiles again, proud of his work.

"Really?" Clare asked, because you can't tell what kind of talent Blaine would have just by glancing at him. "Listen, we really appreciate your help." The man replies grabbing all the files needed and standing up.

"Oh, actually, Saturday, are you doing anything? We're having a party on that day for Megan's birthday." He gestures to the little girl who has he hair tied in pig tails and a colouring book tucked under her arm.

"I'm a big giw, I'm tuwning six!" She hops on her toes then back on her heels and makes Blaine think of that boy from high school.

"Oh really?" he chuckles, The man stroked her head

"We're just having some friends over, but, we'd love you to join us- if you're not busy?" He asks hopefully smiling softly at him.

"Thanks Finn, I'll drop by." He's smiling again, he doesn't usually get party invites, never mind if its for a six year old.

"Great! Um- my step-brother Kurt is in town, you two were in the same high school class, weren't you?" He asks picking up his daughter and holding her on his hip with one arm.

Blaine looks taken aback, he never realised that was Kurt's brother, and it also makes him panic slightly thinking about seeing him again, even the possibility. "Y-yeah, I remember Kurt. Um, how is he doing?" He asks curiously.

Finn shrugs and grins "You can find out for yourself, Saturday, two o'clock."

* * *

The coffee shop is pleasantly warm compared to the wind outside, "Yes, yes. I'll talk to him about it right now, and then I'll put her name and number right in front of our boy and I'll watch him squirm, bye Hun." The man touches the earpiece he has on and shuts his phone down into his pocket as he walks over to Blaine.

"Who's gonna squirm?" He asks over the noise of coffee machines and babble.

"You are." He replies smiling as he takes his coffee from the barrister and hands over the money, "so, when's our next round of golf?" He asks amusedly striding away.

Blaine follows "Do you really think we should keep playing? We have got to be the worst golfers ever. I mean, we quit by the 6th hole or lunchtime. Whichever comes first, we should come up with a new sport, like..." Blaine looks confused for a second as the man chuckles at him, "Miniature golf or bowling." The man opposite him grins,

"Ooo, bowling. I like bowling." He says as his eyes flash to the door, "guess who just walked in?"

Blaine looks over at the tall man in a fitted and expensive looking suit who smiles at him as he walks past, Blaine keeps his eyes on him until he turns around and smiles again, "Aaaand, he saw me." The man standing next to Blaine laughs.

"You should go talk to him." He smiles gently at his friend, "This isn't the first that he smiled at you. He likes you."

Blaine looks uncomfortable as he fidgets leaning against a table "I don't think so."

His friend shakes his head "See. There you go hiding under a rock again."

Blaine sighs, "You know as well as I do, every time I try to ask a man out it ends in disaster." He take his coffee from the counter and thanks the man.

"Why do you think that is?" His friend asks him loudly.

Blaine sips his coffee and it burns his throat, "I don't know. But its always the same, whether I'm set up by friends, or internet dating or matchmaking services. Nothing works." He states as he sits at a table by the window.

His friend laughs again "Woah, woaahh, woah. Maybe its not the meeting people part that you have a problem with, lets be honest. Socializing is not your strong point."

Blaine nods in agreement "The whole this is just so frustrating." His friend stops and considers saying something then stops, Blaine tilts his head,

"Have you ever heard of a dating coach?" Silence.

"A what?" Blaine asks looking unamused and unconvinced.

" A dating coach, Denise and I saw it on TV the other night. They're kind of like a private teacher you hire, to teach you how to date." His friend sips his coffee and waits for Blaine's reaction.

"...Dating coach." Blaine looks sceptical as he tries to figure out if he's joking or not. "Is there really such a thing?"

His friend smirks then takes out a piece of paper in his pocket, "and I found someone in the city for you." He slides of the folded paper. Blaine rolls his eyes the gives him a look, "She's got a bunch of clients, and a lot of people are trying it." He holds up his hand in an attempt to convince Blaine.

Blaine grabs the paper and unfolds it skimming his eyes across the paper "Wes, come on. This- this is just embarrassing. I couldn't do it, it's – it's too weird."

The man from earlier walks past holding a coffee, he smiles again and Blaine and struts out. Wes gives Blaine a knowing look and raises his eyebrows. Blaine sighs and looks at the paper again.

* * *

"Uh, I've never been to a dating coach before." Blaine looks uncomfortable and his shoulders are hunched as he perches on the obnoxiously red chair. "My friend Wes, called and thought," The woman behind the desk is fluttering around through the plants with a long golden watering pot, "You could help me."

She grinned condescendingly, "well that's why I'm here. To help people stop making mistakes in the modern dating world, and attract their perfect mate." She flourished her hand and grabbed a selection of papers.

Blaine nodded. "Great...Um- how do we get started?" He scratched at his arm and fixed his glasses.

"Well, what we need to do, is schedule you for a series of intensive one on one sessions" She widened her eyes as wide as her grin, "During this time, I am going to mould you, I am going to teach you the skills you will use, to attract, and hold on to, that special someone." She explained dramatically and winked a mascara covered eye at Blaine.

"Wow, how many sessions do we have?" Blaine was still moving around the chair and shifting his eyes quickly around the insanely decorated room.

"We have a number of packages to choose from," She opened one of the several leaflets she had on her desk, "I recommend you go with our DIAMOND package, its the longest and most intensive." She put her hands into fists and laughed loudly.

Blaine looked over the leaflet, and gasped for air, "Wow, its expensive." his eyes widened and he had to push his glasses back up.

He face gone unnaturally still, "Cost should be know matter when it comes to your future happiness, Blaine" There was a twitch just above her eye brow as she interlaced her fingers and rested her chin. "And don't worry, we have payment plans, and accept all major credit cards." She picked up another large pile of papers and placed it on Blaine's lap with a pen, "Now, just a little paperwork for you to sign."

Blaine looked up at her face and noticed how little she was blinking and cringed, leaning over to expect the paperwork, he flipped through a few pages, "I think, I just- I should take some time to... to think this over."


	2. Dating coach?

_A/N: please feel free to tell me about nay mistakes and i'll try and fix them asap. I was away with family this weekedn, hence the late upload. Leave a review or message. Thanks!_

* * *

Blaine fixed his tie and leaned into his car window to check his face and teeth, it becomes a habit when he's nervous, or when he's around Kurt. He walked through the rows of cars towards a porch covered in pink an purple balloons, he smiled to himself and he saw the tiny bunny rabbits printed on each of the helium filled balloons.

Walking inside Blaine was hit in the face with a curtain of purple beads hanging from a door frame and the loud noises of children running around and having fun. It was rare that Blaine was invited to these kind of parties when he was six, he remembers on though. Kurt was the only one to ever invite or be nice to Blaine at school, even if it was just because he had to, Blaine was glad. After brushing of the multiple arches of pink and purple beads he came to the living room, he knocked on the door and awkwardly looked inside.

"You made it!" Finn exclaimed clapping Blaine on the shoulder and taking the gift he was offering him.

"Yeah thanks for inviting me" Blaine said back grinning and walking with him to another arch of beads. "Yeah no worries man. Come on everyone's through here." Finn stated gesturing to the kitchen.

Blaine followed smiling at the circle of girls who were sitting in the centre of the living room playing pass the parcel. He turned towards where Finn had walked to see- The most beautiful man. His legs were long and his brown chinos hung delicately to every perfect muscle, and the with shirt he had on hugged his chest and his porcelain skin could be seen past the few buttons that were undone. His face was different, more cheekbone and less childlike features. Kurt, Blaine had to take a sharp inhalation of breath to stop from hyperventilating.

"Hey Kurt, look who's here." Finn said with a grin nudging his shoulder against Kurt's. He looked up at Blaine face straight, "Blaine, You remember Kurt?"

"Sure! Hi" Blaine said awkwardly trying to stop the tremor in his throat and act cool at the same time, not working.

Finn laughed and walked away and Kurt glared back, He turned to Blaine and plastered on a smile " Hi!," He chuckled lightly and moved around the counter towards Blaine, "it's so good to see you again, after all these years." Blaine was barely able to breathe his agreement back, "Blaine...ANDERSON!" Kurt said attempting to remember Blaine's name, he smiled gently at that, not noticeable but sometimes remediable.

"Of course, How've you been?" Kurt asked sweetly looking honestly interested. Blaine set his Jaw straight, "Fine, thanks, Ho- how've you been?" He asked totally prepared to hear about Kurt's fiancé or the brilliant new York apartment he has.

"Oh well, You know, living the high life, hanging in there, all that good stuff." His smile looked almost as fake as that night ten years ago.

Blaine nodded in agreement and awkwardly looked around at the decorated room, Kurt tipped on his toes and chewed his lip, "So can I get you a drink, or something?"

"Yeah, that be great" Blaine said taking one last look at Kurt as he turned around towards the pile of drink on the counter. His smile dropped and he let out a deep breath, and swallowed.

* * *

"A nd then after college, I moved the woping hours drive away from the city, I always loved the city. Then I started my own business, I'm an event planner, I put parties together, you know decorating everything and organising." Kurt explained his eyes briefly flashed towards the room they were in now.

"Did you organise all this?" Blaine asked gesturing to the walls were ribbons were tied and pink mesh curtains and small pictures were hanging.

"Yeah I did," Kurt looked around the room with Blaine smiling at his own work, "its amazing what you can do with a few scraps of fabric and hot glue guns and paper."

"wow," Blaine stated clearly impressed with how good it all looked, "you're really talented."

Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled back, "thank you, although its been a really tough line of work to break into. Anyway, enough about me, what about you? Finn said you're helping him set up his body shop?"

Blaine pushed his glasses up his nose "Uh- yea," He started to get awkward, and he could feel the layer of sweat forming under the cup he was holding.

"I'm sorry, what is it you do again?" Kurt asked, slightly confused.

"I run my own accounting firm, do some consulting, small business mostly. I'm also a photographer but that's really just on the side." His voice got quieter near the end and he scratched his gelled head awkwardly.

"no, that's great! Good for you." Kurt stated smiling at Blaine who looked a bit giddy after that declaration.

"You know on the way over here, I was thinking about that dance we went to." Blaine said, his smile still on his face, Kurt's face dropped and he shook his head "what- what dance?"

"Freshman year, homecoming?" Blaine looked hopefully at Kurt who's face was still a mix of confusion, "I couldn't drive so my mother took us... do – do you remember?" He practically begged, "she took that picture of us together?"

Kurt chuckled at tapped himself on the head "Of course!" He exclaimed a little too loudly to be convincing, "yeah, Oh right, we had such a good time. Didn't we?"

"Yeah, Yeah..."

* * *

Kurt leaned over the bed to press a kiss to Megan's forehead, "Goodnight birthday girl." he grinned, "sweet dreams." he took one last look at the peaceful girl and closed the door behind him.

He walked downstairs to see Finn cleaning up the cups and plates that were scattered around, "She went out like a light" Kurt said scratching his head and moving to help pick something up too.

"thank you, for everything, the party looked fantastic, everybody said so." he grinned at Kurt as he shoulder bummed him.

"so, I talked to your friend Blaine like you asked me too..." Kurt said awkwardly putting the cups down and fiddling with a flower on the counter.

"I was just worried he'd be alone, he's a nice guy, right?" Finn grinned, Kurt put the flower down. "Kind of Blah but, yeah he's nice. Promise you weren't trying to set me up right?" Kurt asked looking at Finn pointedly.

"No, besides you're going out with that brad, or Ryan...?" Finn asked awkwardly trying to remember what that name of his brothers boyfriend was.

Kurt chuckled and threw a flower at Finn, "Brady, and no that was like five guys ago."

Finn stacked a few plates and laughed softly, "so who are you dating this week?" attempting to hide his dissapointment.

"Hey, no one this week, but at least I've worked my ways through the 'b's right?" Kurt asked sarcasticly and putting two thumbs up. Finn made a noise of agreement and Kurt's face dropped. "No I'm actually um- I just got a lot on my plate right now." He said with his face in his hands as he rubbed his temple. He took a breath "speaking of which, I kind of need to ask you a favour."

Finn sighed and then looked at Kurt, tapping his fingers on the counter, waiting. "remember how I said I would be ready to move out of here, next week?" Finn nodded clenching his jaw, he knew where this was going. "well, turns out, um- trying to find a job, and a place to live in the city, its been really tough. Everything is SO expensive, and I'm wondering how you'd feel if I could just stay for a little bit longer..." Kurt bit his lip and pleaded with Finn.

Finn sighed, "Kurt, you've been here for four months..." Kurt put on a smile, "Yeah. Time flies when you're having fun?" He said hopefully, Finns disappointed face showed different. "What happened to getting a job?"

Kurt ground his teeth, "I've been looking all over. There's no openings for event planners anywhere..."

Finns irritation was showing, "well then do something else, just for a little while. Pay the bills..."

Kurt looked ashamed, "Oh, yeah. Sure um- I'll just get a day job." He smiles, "and that means I can babysit Megan, and I can do your decorating, and I'll even do your windows." because Kurt knows how much Finn HATES doing windows.

"you know, you do need a back up plan, for this career of yours... Kurt, you're not a kid any more." Finn huffed and walked away towards the large stack of dirty dishes.

* * *

Blaine walked up to the small café and opened the door allowing the warm air to slap him in the face. A Latina woman walked up to him grinning, "Well hello stranger. It's been a while, huh? Let me guess, table for one right?" Blaine nodded. "Follow me," The woman directed Blaine to a table near a window, "Here sire, OK, so the specials today are meatloaf and roast chicken." She leaned in closer to Blaine and whispered "If I were you, I'd go for the roast chicken." she Winked as she leaned back. "thanks."

She told him someone would be right with him as she left towards the counter, " You have got to be kidding me." a familiar voice stated and a menu was placed in front of him. There was Kurt in Black spanks and a pink shirt with a navy apron tied round his waist.

Blaine leaned back surprised to see Kurt and also very confused, 'High life my ass.'. "Hi..." Kurt said awkwardly.

"Do you work here?" Blaine asked already knowing the answer but still needed confirmation. Kurt's face flushed deep read as he nodded, "Yeah, sure do."

He bit his cheek, "Just started here today..." He took a deep breath "I gotta say, so far? Not so good... my car broke down this morning, on my first day of work." Kurt walked towards the tabled near Blaine handing a couple their receipt and thanking them.

"Well, that's tough. I'm sorry" Blaine said politely gripping the menu. Kurt thanked him for being kind.

"and now my shift ends in an hour and I have no way of getting home." He wiped down a few of the empty tables with a cloth he got from his front pocket. "Do you believe this!? This is my crazy life. Hi! Welcome." Kurt said looking ashamed.

"there's no one who can... pick you up?" Blaine shrugged watching Kurt wander around the tiny restaurant trying to occupy himself with something.

"No, Finns working late, and Claire's with Megan somewhere..." he sorted out the salt and pepper rack and sighed, "Its fine, it'll work out. This litterally cannot get any worse. You know what? I'm not gonna say that its bad karma."

Blaine chuckled at Kurt, as he walked back over, "what can I get you to drink?" Kurt asked going into work mode. Blaine stuttered for a second "Coffee. Please." Kurt told him it'd be coming right up, "You know, if you really need a ride home, I can take you?"

Kurt turned and smiled softly at him, "Thank you. Blaine, that's very sweet of you, but I just- I couldn't ask you to do that..." Blaine shrugged and looked back at the menu. "could I?..."

Blaine pulled up to the drive way noticing how quickly they had tidied all the balloons up, he got out of the car and walked round to open the door for Kurt, "thank you, someone's boyfriend trained them well..."

"I don't have a boyfriend, I'm not really good at that." He said shoving his hands in his pockets and hunching his shoulders.

"well come on, you cant be that bad..." Kurt said pulling his padded coat around himself tighter and swaying slightly.

Blaine nodded, "I'm so bad, that my best friend had to get me to see a- specialist..." looking awkwardly at Kurt.

"specialist? For..." He asked gently, looking confused. Blaine sighed, "a dating coach.". Kurt's eyes widened, really!? A dating coach..." he barely hid a laugh, "how'd that go?"

Blaine smirked, "it was a- disaster, she was more interested in making a sale. It kind of made me feel like a lost cause." Blaine stated sadly.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, "Nobody's a lost cause." truly looking at Blaine, which made Blaine's feelings for Kurt bubble up out of the box he'd been having to push down and spill out over everything.

"Well, I should, I should get going." Blaine said nodding at Kurt and turning towards his car.

"okay, Well thanks again for the ride," Kurt said walking up the porch steps but lingering so that he could still see Blaine. "I'll see you later, okay?" He said waving goodbye.

Blaine took a breath "okay." he breathed watching Kurt walk into the house.

"how'd you get home?" Finn asked from where he was sprawled on the couch, he switched the TV off and turned towards Kurt.

"Blaine dropped me off," He unzipped his coat and hung it on the coat rack, Finn looked confused and sat up to look at Kurt, "what a guy, and I thought I had problems..." He threw his scarf down and started walking up the stairs, "what a day. If I were into bubble baths, this would be the time to have one."

Before Kurt could get to far "Do you have a minute?" Finn asked shifting on the couch. Kurt looked scared for a second and looked at Finn, "Okay look I know I have to pay you back for fixing and towing my car, and I will have the money to you, right after I get my next pay cheque." He exclaimed running down the stairs back to the living area. "and the one after that." Kurt rolled his eyes, "and... the one after that."

Finn sighed and shook his head, "why don't you sit down?" HE asked gesturing towards the couch opposite him. Kurt sat looking tense, he looked just like he did when Burt, Kurt's dad wanted to tell him off, as rarely as that was.

"is this about my dirty room?"

"No,"

"My dishes in the sink?"

"No."

"borrowing your jeans without asking?"

"No."

Kurt shrugged, "well that's all I know about", picking at his nail. "what have you got at me" He asked slitting his eyes and smirking.

"Kurt, about you staying here. I don't think its a good idea any more." Finn stated scratching his chest.

"What?" Kurt exclaimed disappointment flooded him as he flopped backwards.

"I've been giving this a lot of thought, and frankly I feel like I'm helping you escape reality." Finn said face looking serious.

"Of course not! I escape reality all on my own" Kurt joked clicking his fingers and pointing. Finn looked un amused and Kurt chuckled, "Finn look, I'm sorry, I know I'm a pain but I promise you this is not gonna be forever, I just need to by myself a little bit of time."

"sometimes, things don't work out the way we want the too." Finn said harshly, "it's not always about getting a free ride."

Kurt looked taken aback "What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked sitting up clearly upset.

"At some point, we all have to grow up. You need to move out and get your own place."

* * *

The restaurant was busy and the chatter could still be heard in the kitchen where Kurt was leaning against the counter with the Latina woman, "Even your own family wont bail you out?" She asked shocked, "guess its not true that blood is thicker than water right? Sorry, I mean you could stay with me but my place is as big as... your shoe" She joked picking up the dirty plates and putting them in the dishwasher.

"yeah thanks Santana, But now I have to find another job." He exclaimed, "and it has to be something flexible so that I can keep this one." Santana grabbed a glass of wine that was on the side and downed it. "how am I supposed to do that!?"

"I don't know" Santana shrugged then she gasped, "Maybe you could try and win big at Vegas, you could! My friend won sixty dollars at black jack and she met big Sean!" Santana stated loudly enthusiastically moving her hands around. "no kidding."

"what is happening to my life." Kurt asked himself, running his hands through his hair then rubbing his face and putting his head down on the counter.

"oh, Hunny, it'll be OK. Really, I mean things will be you. You know what they say, if first you don't succeed- if life gives you lemons- a bird in th- they say something." She slurred, "Oh! I know hat they say that if you want a job you should go to people you know, you should ask your friends."

"I don't even know anyone around here any more." Kurt slumped over again, "Except for Blaine." he sighed."wait a minute, Blaine."

"Who's Blaine?" Santana asked cleaning a cup with a towel.

"You know one of your regulars, he was here the other night, drove me home?" Kurt told her waiting for recognition.

"oh, Blaine, table seven Blaine." she smiled remembering the polite regular who makes Fridays bearable.

"He need help dating" Kurt explained a smile tugging on his lips,

"Hunny, he needs help breathing." Santana joked, "he needs a drink, really, he's very stiff, Blaine."

"I could help him, he was talking about hiring a dating coach, he could hire me to do that!"

"Really?" Santana asked pulling a face.

"Absoultley, listen, I have dated all the types of guys, years of experience" Kurt said thinking to himself.

"oh, well that sounds great on a resume, 'I have dated hundreds of thousands of guys and I'm still alone', I'd hire you" Santana laughed.

"It's perfect!"


End file.
